


Sleepless 今夜无眠

by majorjelly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorjelly/pseuds/majorjelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>格朗泰尔不想让安灼拉看见自己的眼泪。（文艺版：格朗泰尔在安灼拉背后悄悄擦掉眼泪。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless 今夜无眠

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleepless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704777) by [Idhreneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhreneth/pseuds/Idhreneth). 



> 原文请戳上面。这里是此文的翻译。希望大家和我一起分享酒鬼的眼泪。  
> 你也可以在SY上找到它。  
> This is a translation work,If u like it ,please go to the original to Kudo!

两句废话：翻译新手，力求能做到信，达，雅。但这真的不容易，因此，直译不太通顺的地方，尽可能以表达原意为主的进行意译，直译会用括号标出~  
被柏林版舞台剧虐成渣的同志们，欢迎继续被虐！

——————我是正文的分割线——————  
格朗泰尔其实完全没有睡着。

已经半夜了，安灼拉睡在他身边，浅浅的呼吸如同天使——不过他俩靠的不算近。安灼拉不允许他在情事之后触摸他，基本上只要事情一结束，安灼拉就马上离开。

这让格朗泰尔的心碎成了摔在地上的酒瓶渣。（他的心都碎了。）

安灼拉就在他身侧，背对着他。对一个大脑从不停止运作，总是在考虑着革命的每个细节的人来说，他睡得很香。熟睡的脸上带着在他醒着的时候永远不会出现的沉静。格朗泰尔不得不说，其实他更喜欢睡着了的安灼拉——像个孩子似的纯真，让他心痛的另一种美。

他真庆幸他现在看不见安灼拉的脸。一股陌生的强烈情绪涌上来，看来自己醉的不轻（直译：奇怪的相当情绪化）。

安灼拉永远不会爱上他，格朗泰尔也清楚这一点。自己不过是他的一种消遣，用来发泄，用来放松。安灼拉永远不会浪费时间来恋爱，革命才是他唯一的焦点，共和国才是他唯一的爱人。

倒不是说他不关心他的朋友们，他只是几乎不会把这情绪表现出来。

即使这样，格朗泰尔还是爱他。

他一点也不关心革命——一群学生小子毫无意义的跑出去寻短见，这关他什么事？只是因为安灼拉在那儿。如果有谁能领着他们离开死亡走向胜利，那就是安灼拉。

但安灼拉还是在忧心。他担心也许自己不是对的，也许他只是带着他的朋友们赴死，而他们将一事无成，被后人遗忘。只要没人在看，他就会卸下那张满是自信的面具，陷入沉思。

格朗泰尔知道这一切，因为他总是看着他。他渴望能告诉安灼拉他与他们在一起的理由，让他安心，因为他知道安灼拉看不起他和他的玩世不恭。而他也知道，无论他说什么，安灼拉只会将那当成一个醉鬼的胡话，置之不理。

他回过头看着安灼拉，轻抚那些金色卷发的渴望席卷着全身。他强烈压抑着，安灼拉允许他留在床上已经够幸运了，他不能毁了这一切。

坐起身，格朗泰尔却只觉得更悲痛，他刚才一定喝的太多太多了。他把脸深深的埋进掌心，希望自己能止住这不断翻涌上来的眼泪（只希望自己别哭）。

回头看安灼拉一眼绝对是个错误，这一次，只有平和的表情停驻在那雕塑一般的容颜上，他没有拧着眉，也没有咬着嘴。格朗泰尔只想亲吻那嘴唇，但安灼拉永远不会允许。

格朗泰尔很少觉得世间有什么美可言，但他的太阳神不可方物。

眼泪溢出来，滑下脸颊，只到苦涩的咸味在嘴里蔓延开他才意识到。格朗泰尔赶紧擦掉他们，但泪水止不住的往外涌，越流越多，最后他只能努力控制着不要哭出声来。他很少哭——这就是酒精的作用——它麻木疼痛。牙齿紧咬着床单，手指痛苦的揪着自己的头发。他几乎被自己的样子吓着了，可这已经太苦涩，他管不了那么多。

安灼拉还在继续熟睡。

格朗泰尔希望他能醒过来，拥抱他，轻柔的问他而不真的要一个答案。只是让格朗泰尔埋在他的肩头哭泣。他想要安灼拉握着他的手告诉他没事儿的。

但是谁在乎过格朗泰尔的的感受呢？

他躺回去，埋进枕头好抑制住呜咽。安灼拉什么也不知道。但就算他知道，知道他的伤痛，知道身边的这个男人心里爆发的痛苦，他会在乎吗？大概不会，格朗泰尔绝望的想着。所以，他庆幸安灼拉没看到他的眼泪，而且他永远不会让他知道。

***

格朗泰尔肯定是哭着就睡着了，因为当他早晨醒来，干涸的泪痕布满了他没刮胡茬的脸。安灼拉已经穿戴整齐，正坐在桌边写东西。格朗泰尔强迫自己坐起来。

安灼拉听见了动静，但没有回过头。“睡了个好觉？”他彬彬有礼的问。

“对，没错。”

 

————END


End file.
